1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to skates and more particularly to a skate having an adjustment unit adapted for adjusting size of soleplate of the skate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both ice skating and in-line skating have been popular recreational activities for many years, especially for kids. However, kids have growing feet, and to enjoy skating the skates should properly fit the kids' feet. In order to accommodate the various foot sizes of many kids, many different sized skates must be purchased. And a conventional modifiable skate is usually not easy to adjust precisely. Thus, there is a need to provide a skate that can be modified in length, durable to the rigors that kids put skates through and also be simple for kids to use.